This is a proposal to the National Institutes of Health (NIH) National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute (NHLBI), from the University of Iowa, in response to RFA-HL-09-009 for a Summer Institute for Training in Biostatistics. The proposal is for the University of Iowa (Ul) Department of Biostatistics to recruit a group of 14 undergraduates for 2010 and 16 undergraduates for years 2011 and 2012, primarily from colleges and universities without graduate programs or extensive undergraduate program in statistics or biostatistics. Up to 6 Ul undergraduate students will also be included. The Iowa Summer Institute in Biostatistics (ISIB) will be 7 weeks: instruction will be through case based instruction of real biomedical research;computer laboratory training;projects;and clinical and translational research enrichment activities. A presentation of a final research project will be made at a conference at the end of ISIB. Recruitment for the program will target underrepresented minority students and also disadvantaged students: it is anticipated that a majority of the trainees will be minority. The ISIB will be in administrative partnership with: The National Alliance for Doctoral Studies in the Mathematical Sciences. This is a consortium of institutions of over 30 colleges and universities with a large proportion of minority students. The goal of the Alliance is to increase the number of undergraduates from the minority serving institutions that enter and graduate from PhD programs in the mathematical sciences. The goal of this proposed program is to increase the number of undergraduates who enter graduate programs in Biostatistics or related areas. RELEVANCE: There is a nationwide shortage biostatisticians and the shortage is having a negative impact on medical and public health research. This project will introduce talented undergraduates to biostatistics and encourage them to pursue careers in biostatistics. (End of Abstract)